


Lights Please.

by Zeeboa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Sick Lance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeboa/pseuds/Zeeboa
Summary: Lance is miserably sick on the couch but that's not going to stop a tournament (Another Taylor-Tut prompt.)





	Lights Please.

He thinks it’s subsiding, the pounding headache that descended upon him. Today had not been good to him at all, this was one of the first days in a long time that they could relax, no training, no rescue, no nothing. He could have been cracking a cold one open with the boys but here he was, with the mother of all headaches getting comfy in his head. Lance only wanted a cup of water which he grabbed mind you but a dizzy spell and rising nausea from his cramping stomach made him make an impromptu stop in the common room. It was blessedly dark and cool. But even that barely helped. 

Taking refuge on the couch, he's been counting his breathing focusing on that rather than the constant feeling of wanting to puke. His heart stutters with unnecessary fear when he hears the pitter patter of footsteps throwing off his count. He rolls over and there's a sleep mused Pidge reaching for the light switch. “Don’t!” he croaked a muggy feeling settling over him. 

She looks at him for a second before her eyes narrow “This isn’t your room Lance and you’re not even using it.”

“I’m using it to be off, I don’t feel good.” Gazing at her with what he hopes a convincing stare.

“Ha ha, very funny. Keith and I have a competition planned so if you don’t want to be bothered go back to your room to feel bad.” 

He contemplates leaving but the idea of actually moving sounds like the worst possible thing to do with his upset stomach. Instead he grumbles and shoves his face into the couch. Covering himself with the throw. 

Not even a minute had passed before the door opens again. Keith bursts into the room with rare enthusiasm saying something about wiping the floor with Pidge. Lance’s hands are fisted in pain and now he's counting the seconds till he doesn’t hurt. Keith plops on the couch, the motion upsetting Lance’s already upset stomach even more.

“Lance move over stop hogging the couch.” He curls into himself somehow falling asleep despite everything.

He wakes up with chattering teeth sending waves upon waves of pain through his skull. 

“Lance you ok?”He doesn't know who it is and at this point he doesn’t care. A gentle hand smooths over his head and he whimpers. “Oh my God he’s burning up”   
Shiro comes around the couch in an instant checking the boy’s temperature himself and cursing when it's less than ideal. Keith and Pidge are frozen in their spots the game left running on the screen. Snapped out of their state when Shiro calls for water and someone to get Allura.   
When everything settles Pidge and Keith camp by Lance’s side consumed with guilt.  
“He said he wasn’t feeling well, I didn’t know he was this bad” She replaces the cold compress and takes Lance's hand in hers. Lance rouses sometime later headache finally receding. A small smile graces his features when he sees the his teammates sleeping by his bedside and that makes him feel a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://wriiteitdown.tumblr.com)


End file.
